Being Replaced Again?
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: When Anna and Elsa go riding in the forest, Anna ends up rescuing a girl from a cliff. Now Elsa fears this girl is out to replace her as Anna's sister. But is this girl who she says she is? Sequel to Being Replaced.
1. Cliff Hangers

In Arendelles's fair kingdom, the sun shone brighter than ever. The kingdom was in perfect shape: A great ruler, and a kingdom at peace. Nothing could go wrong. Or so everyone thought.

Elsa wandered the halls of the castle. She came to the picture of her parents, but it was covered. Elsa stopped to look at it. She remembered when they said they would be back in two weeks, and that she didn't even say goodbye.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." she said quietly. "A lot has happened since you've been gone. I was crowed queen, but everyone found out about my power. I froze the kingdom, then fled to the North Mountain.

Then Anna came to bring me home, but I refused. Then I struck her in the heart on accident. Then I created a snow monster to throw her and her boyfriend out. Later on, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles came and captured me to bring me back to the kingdom.

I found myself in the dungeon, but I escaped. I then ran into Hans again, and she told me I killed Anna. But then Anna saved me from Hans by throwing herself in front of me and his sword. She then froze solid. But then, she started to thaw. It was love. "An Act of True Love Will Thaw A Frozen Heart." It all made sense then. Love will thaw. The kingdom was then thawed, and I've never closed the gates since. That was three months ago, in fact." Elsa finished when she realized that she was talking to herself.

"I know you can't hear me, but, I know you would be proud of Anna."

"And they would proud of you too, Elsa." a voice suddenly came out. Elsa knew who the voice belonged to: Anna.

"Anna, I didn't, uh, how long here you listening?" Elsa asked.

"Not much. Hardly anything, just you telling Mom and Dad the whole story." Anna said smiling.

Elsa gave her a smile. "You think they would be proud of me?"

"Well, yeah. Why not? You've been ruling the kingdom the way they would want you to. I mean, I'm proud of you." Anna said standing next to her.

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa said giving Anna a bigger smile.

"So, do you wanna do something?" Anna asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" asked Elsa curiously.

Anna went into thought for a moment. "Well, how about we go horse back riding?"

"Well, Anna, it's been a while since I've rode horses, but OK." Elsa said.

"Great! Let's go!" Anna said dragging Elsa by her arm.

Elsa went to Kai to tell him where they were going. "Kai, Princess Anna and I are going out riding in the forest. We'll be back by sunset. Until then, you're in charge."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kai responded.

Elsa and Anna then ran out the doors to the stables. They got the saddles on their horses, and were off. Elsa had a little trouble at first, but she got the hang of it. They ran off to the forest. The forest was beautiful in the summer. They slowed the horses down and walked by each other.

"I've always liked the forests in summer." Elsa said lokking around.

"Really? I thought you would like it only in the winter." Anna said shocked.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa laughed. "Just because I have ice powers doesn't mean I can't like summer."

"Yeah, that's true." Anna laughed back.

As they were walking slowly, Anna then heard something, and became distracted with it. She started looking all around the forest. This worried Elsa a little bit.

"Anna? Are you OK?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Anna said, coming back to reality.

Anna heard the noise again. It sounded like a call for help, coming from somewhere ahead of them. Elsa was too distracted with the beauty of the forest. Anna then knew she wasn't hearing things. She then urged her horse as fast as it would go.

"Come on!" Anna urged the horse. whipping the reins. Anna then took off full speed to the call for help.

Elsa saw she took off without her. Elsa got really scared that Anna might get lost, so she urged her horse too.

"Anna! Slow down!" she yelled to Anna. but Anna was too concentrated on the call for help.

Anna came to the end of the trail, where there were other trails: straight, left, or right. She stopped so hear where the call for help was coming from. The scream came from the right direction. Anna urged her horse right. The scream was getting louder, she knew she had to be getting close.

Meanwhile, Elsa trailed behind. When she lost sight of Anna, she became really scared. She kept going straight until she came to the other trails that would lead the other directions. She stopped to see if she could hear Anna or the scream.

"Come on, Anna. Where are you?" Elsa asked, breathing heavily. She looked down to see ice was forming on the reins. She took her hands off the reins to see if the sun would melt it. It melted it, but Elsa didn't dare grabbed them again. She was so scared for Anna disappearing, she couldn't even think about love or anything. All she could do was worry.

Anna listened for the scream, when she finally arrived to the scream. She came to a cliff. She looked down to see a girl, calling for help.

The girl looked to be Anna's age. She was wounded and was really weak. She sat on a big rock in the mountain, about five feet down.

"She must have fallen off the cliff, or pushed." Anna said to herself. "Hey! You down there!"

The girl looked up to see Anna. "Oh, thank goodness. Someone did hear me! Can you help me?" she shouted up to Anna.

"Can you climb up?" Anna asked her.

"No. I think I broke my arm when I fell." the girl said.

"OK, just stay there. I'm gonna try to climb down." Anna said. She then remembered she had some spare rope in her bag she kept on her horse. She tied on end of the rope to a tree nearby. She tied the other end around her waist tightly. She then started climbing down.

"Be careful!" the stanger yelled to Anna.

When Anna was about two feet down, she lost her footing. She let out a long. loud scream.

Elsa heard the scream and knew it belonged to Anna. It was coming from the right direction.

"Oh no! It's Anna! She must be in trouble!" Elsa said as she urged her horse on. "Please hang on, Anna. I'm coming." Elsa said to herself.

Anna gained her footing again. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You OK?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hang on. I'm almost there." Anna said as she continued to climb down.

She finally came to the girl. "OK, here's what I'm gonna do. I want you to hold onto me when I climb the cliff. Do you think you can do that?" Anna asked, standing the girl up.

"I don't know, I can try. By the way, what's your name?" the girl then asked.

"I'm Anna. And you?"

"I'm Donna."

"Well, Donna, once we get back up the cliff, we'll take you back to the kingdom."

"We?" Donna asked.

"My sister, Elsa."

"OK. I'll try holding on to you."

Elsa arrived at the cliff, and saw the rope, leading down the cliff.

"You have got to be kidding me." Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

She looked over the cliff to see Anna and the girl.

"Anna!" she yelled down.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna gasped with relief.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But Donna need medical attention immediately." Anna said, pointing to Donna.

"All right. Hang on to Donna! I'm gonna pull you up!" Elsa yelled down to the girls.

"OK!" Anna shouted back.

Anna held on Donna, aware of her broken arm. "OK, pull!" Anna shouted.

Elsa pulled with all her might. They went up at a good speed. They finally reached the top, and Elsa pulled them up. Anna and Donna got up on sturdy ground, they laid down, breathing heavily. Elsa went to the ground with exhaustion.

Elsa then got up and went over to Anna, and kneeled next to her. Elsa was still breathing heavy.

"Anna, what... were... you... thinking?" Elsa asked, pronuncinating her words clearly.. "Do you know how scared I was? Do you realize you could've lost you're life? What would I do then, Anna?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you, but Donna was in trouble, so I had to help her." Anna answered Elsa, breathing heavily. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I heard you scream, then I..."

"Then you assumed the worst happened to me." Anna finished.

"Yeah. Anna, I thought you were in big trouble. That I lost you again." Elsa said, trying not to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Elsa. I will never scare you like that again." Anna promised. Forgive me?" Anna asked, sitting up.

Elsa let out a long sigh and formed a smile. "Yes. Come here, you." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna for a tight hug. Elsa let out a sigh of relief as Anna did the same thing. Anna then released Elsa, remembering Donna needed medical help.

"Well, we better be getting Donna to the kingdom. She may lose her arm if she doesn't have it looked at." Anna said.

"You're right. Let's go. She can ride with you." Elsa replied.

Anna helped Donna to her feet, and helped her on her horse. Elsa got up on her horse, and they all headed back to the kingdom.

Page 5 of 5


	2. With the Doctor

Elsa, Anna, and Donna arrived to the castle. Kai greeted them at the doors.

"Your Highnesses, what happened?" Kai asked shocked.

"Long story. Right now, this girl needs immediate medical attention. Can you carry her to Anna's room while I fetch the doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Kai said as he took Donna off the horse into his arms.

"OK, Anna. I'll be right back." said Elsa.

"OK, Elsa. I'll meet you in my room." Anna said as she headed to her room, following Kai.

They arrived at Anna's room and Kai layed Donna on Anna's bed. Anna pulled up a chair by her bed.

"Thank you, Anna. For rescuing me." Donna said weakly.

"You're welcome. It's what Princesses do." Anna said sweetly.

"Well, you are a great Princess." Donna said smiling.

Elsa walked in the room with the doctor. The doctor was a tall man with brown, curly hair. He walked over to Donna.

"Well, what do we have here?" the doctor asked, who had a Scottish accent as he started examining Donna.

"Well, you see, I fell off a cliff." Donna said with an attempted smile. "But Princess Anna saved me."

"Well, you're a brave lad, Princess. Well done." the doctor said to Anna.

Anna nodded her head. Elsa smiled at Anna.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything major, just a couple scratches, but you're arm is bruised up quite a bit." the doctor said finishing his exam.

"Is it broken?" asked Anna.

"Doesn't look like it. I'll bandage you're wounds and put you're arm in a sling, just to be safe. May I have some peace, please?" asked the doctor.

"Oh, yes. We'll be right outside, Donna." Anna said as she and Elsa went out the door.

"Well, I'm glad she's gonna be OK." Anna said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah. I just still can't believe you saved her, even if it meant you losing your life, literally." Elsa said with shock.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her to die." Anna said.

There was a short silent.

The doctor then walked out. "You can see her now. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Thanks doctor." Elsa said.

"Your Highness, we are having a situation that we need your help with."

Elsa looked at Anna with an apologizic look.

"Don't worry, Elsa. Go ahead. I'll keep Donna company."

"OK. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa said as she left.

Anna walked in to see Donna with a sling on her left arm and bandages all over.

"Hey, Donna. How are you feeling?"

"Better then what I was, thanks to you. You're really a hero, Anna."

"Thanks, Donna."

"Just curious, have you saved other people before?"

"I've saved my sister... twice."

"Really? How?" Donna asked eager to know.

"It's a really, really long story though."

"That's OK. I like stories." Donna said as she sat up, eager to listen.

Page 2 of 2


	3. Story Number One

Anna let in a long breath and started her story.

"I don't know where to start." Anna started.

"Just start where you want to start, Anna." Donna said, still eager to listen.

"It all started years ago, when Elsa and I were children. For some reason, Mom and Dad closed the gates. Elsa was locked up in her room for years. I didn't know why. But I soon found out it was because of, well, because of..." Anna tried to say.

"Because of what?" Donna said with eyes wide open.

"Her powers." Anna finally stated.

"What? What powers?"

"Ice powers."

"You mean her powers can create ice and snow?" Donna said with shock.

"Yes."

"Wow. That is amazing." Donna said with awe.

"Well, years after that, our parents died in a ship. Three years after that, Cordonation day came. I was so excited. The gates were finally opening after so long. .I was hoping I would find "The One." That's where I ran into Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I instantly thought I fell in love with him. He was so handsome and kind. After that, Elsa's cordination came. That all went well. Then the party came. I didn't know what to say to Elsa because I hadn't seen her in over 10 years. I still didn't understand why she shut me out all those years. I also noticed that she wore gloves. I then told her I wish it could be like that all the time: the gates opened, and we could be together. But she said it couldn't happen, but she didn't tell me why.

"After that, I ran into Hans again, and we got to know each other better, then the next thing I know, he asked me to marry him."

"And let me guess, you said yes?" Donna suddenly said.

"Yes." Anna said smiling. "Anyway, we asked Elsa for the blessing, but she told me that I couldn't marry a man I just met. But I was convinced it was true love, then I told her I know more about love than she does and she only knows how to shut people out. After that, she told them to close the gates again, than I took her glove and told her that Icouldn't live the way I was living anymore, so she told me to leave. I was shocked. Then I started asking her all these questions like why she shut me out and what she was so afraid of. Then, it happened. She released her powers, and everybody knew. I had never been so shocked before. She was so scared, that she ran from the party as fast as she could. Then, she fled to the North Mountain. As she ran to the mountain, she froze the entire kingdom.

"I knew it was all my fault, so I went after her, alone. After a while, I wasn't alone anymore. That was when I ran into Kristoff, a man who sold ice for a living. Then we both headed up the North Mountain in search for Elsa. Later on, we ran into Olaf, the talking snowman that Elsa and I created when we were kids. So the three of us went off to find Elsa.

"We finally found her, at an ice castle she created. I went in, and was amazed. I saw Elsa and tried apologizing for what happened. She told me it was fine, but she wanted me to go back to Arendelle, but I told her to come back with me, she refused. She told me she belonged up in the mountain alone, where she could be who she was, without hurting anyone. Right when I was gonna tell her about the whole kingdom being frozen, Olaf walked in. Elsa couldn't believe that she had actually created something that came to life. I told her that we used to be so close when we were little, and that we could be like that again. She told me that we couldn't, then said goodbye. Then she told me that she was just trying to protect me, but I didn't want her to protect me because I wasn't afraid. I didn't want her to shut me out again, but again, she told me to go back home. I then explained to her that she set an eternal winter over the whole kingdom. She told me that she didn't know how to unfreeze it, but I had faith in her. Then the next thing I knew, she struck me in the heart with her powers."

Donna let out a gasp. Her eyes were opened even wider.

"Then she created a snow monster to throw Kristoff, Olaf and I out. After that, my hair started turning white. I didn't know why. Kristoff then told me that he knew some friends who could help me, or more like family. So we went to his family, and they told me that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. So the first thought that came to all of us was a true love's kiss. So Kristoff took me back to Hans. That was when I discovered a horrible truth."

"Hans didn't love me. he just pretended so he could get the kingdom. His plan was to marry me, kill Elsa, and have the throne. But his plan didn't work as planned. But he still planned on killing Elsa, along with me. So he locked me in a room, and left me to die. Because I was struck with ice powers and my heart was frozen, I was so cold."

"So, how did you get out?" Donna asked eagerly.

"Olaf found me, started a fire to warm me up. I told him that Hans wasn't who I thought he was. I told Olaf that I didn't even know what love was. He explained to me that love was putting someone else's needs before mine. Then we realized something, Kristoff loved me. Olaf then saw that Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, were coming back.

"So we escaped and went to find Kristoff. There was a terrible storm though, and I was getting weaker. Then, all of the sudden. the storm stopped, and I saw Kristoff. But just beside me, I saw Hans, ready to kill Elsa with his sword. She was on her knees, unaware Hans was gonna kill her. So instead of going to Kristoff, I ran to Elsa and Hans and threw myself in front of his sword where I froze solid."

"Wow." Donna said with so much shock.

"But then, something incredible happened, I started to thaw. After I was totally thawed, I saw Elsa. When she saw I was alive, she grabbed me into the tightest hug. She was so relieved that I was alive, because she thought she lost me. She then asked me why I sacrfriced myself for her. I told her that I loved her. And there it was, "An Act Of True Love Will Thaw A Frozen Heart." It all made sense, love will thaw. Elsa was then able to thaw the kingdom. It was so awesome. Then, Hans saw I was alive, and wondered how since Elsa froze my heart. Then I told him that the only frozen heart around here was his."

"Did you punch him? Because I would have." Donna said laughing.

"Actually, I did. Then Elsa and I hugged again. It was so great to hug my sister after all those years of being shut out. I made me realized that she still loved me, she was just trying to protect me. I was grateful for that. And ever since then, the gates have never closed."

"Wow, that is so amazing. You really are a hero, Anna. But wait, you said you saved Elsa twice, how?" asked Donna.

"Well..." Anna started.

"Hey guys!" Elsa said walking into the room. She sat by Anna.

"Elsa, you're here!" Anna said excitely.

"Anna was just telling me the whole story about the eternal winter and everything and her sacrficing herself for you. You are blessed with an amazing sister." Donna said smiling.

"Yes, and I love her more then anything in the world." Elsa said smiling as she took Anna's hand.

"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna smilied back.

"Princess Anna! The Ice Master has returned." Gerda said peeking behind the door."

"Kristoff! Oh, Donna, I'll tell you that story of how I saved Elsa a second time when I get back." Anna said as she left.

"Well, how about I tell you that story, Donna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, please." Donna said as she sat up, listening eagerly.


	4. Story Number Two

Elsa let out a long sigh and took another breath in as she started her story. Elsa could remember everything clearly.

"It all started two monthes ago, when Olaf and I were teaching Anna how to skate. When she was finally skating on her own, she accidently ran into another skater. She was about my age and wore a dress similar to me, only red. She had long black hair and her name was Kelly."

"Kelly? Hmm, for some reason, that name sounds familiar to me." Donna said confused.

"Well, after we were all introduced to each other, we found out that Anna had injuried her leg when her and Kelly collided. We all got her back to the castle, and the doctor said she had bruised her leg very badly. She was forced to stay in bed for a good three days. As she was in bed, I wanted to get to know Kelly better. She then told me that she had fire powers and I told her that I had ice powers. I thought it was so amazing because she knew what it was like, to hide those powers and have others think of you as a monster. I knew that Anna couldn't know how that felt, so I decided that I wanted to become best friends with her. We had so much in common too."

"Wow. Fire and ice. That is amazing." Donna said with her eyes wide open.

"Then after that, Anna was better. I was so happy that she was OK. While she was in bed, I made her a snowflake necklace, and Kelly made her fire earrings."

_Well, that explain that necklace Anna had on. _Donna thought to herself.

"Then, something changed in Anna. Something snapped. She told me that she thought I wanted to replace her as a sister, then she stormed out of the room. I didn't know what got into her, then I understood everything. She heard Kelly and I talking, laughing, and stuff. So I told Kelly I would bring her back to make everything right."

"I knew that she usually went to the garden when she fought with someone. I went to the garden, but she wasn't there. I started to worry a little bit. I went to the docks, she wasn't there either. Then I was really worried. I went back to the castle and told Kelly that I couldn't find her. It was really strange for Anna because she isn't one to run away, that what was worried me the most. She told me that we could look around the castle, so we did. We didn't find a sign of Anna. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, that she may be gone forever. So, Kelly and I sat down and tried to think of one place she could be. Then it hit me, the North Mountain. I ran to stable to see her horse was gone."

"Whoa." Donna said with shock in her voice. "So what happened after that?"

"The next day, Anna's horse returned from the mountain, but Anna wasn't on it. I then looked to the mountain to see a terrible storm. I couldn't believe it. Anna was up there, alone, caught in the storm. I didn't think she would stand a chance. I automatically presumed that she was gone forever. Kelly tried to convince me that there was still a chance, but I didn't think so. I was afraid I would never see her again. I almost totally gave up hope. Kelly then told me she would send out search parties after the storm was over."

"No way. And to think Anna survived something like that. Wow." Donna said to herself.

"Then, the day after that, I sat in the study in greif. My sister was gone, and it was all my fault. Kelly then came in to comfort me. She then told me she sent out search parties, but they didn't find her. I lost all hope after that. Then I figured it out. She never sent the parties, because Arendelles' search parties don't come back unless they find something."

"So, what happened? What was she doing here?" Donna asked curiously.

"Then she told me that she came her to become Arendelle's ruler. She planned on killing me and Anna so everybody would have to bow to her. She had orginally came from the Northern Isles, and that she tried to rule there, but it failed. Then she went to the Southern Isles where she was gonna take over there, but she met Prince Hans, and he told her that she could come to Arendelle to rule. So she did. After she told me that, she was ready to kill me."

Donna let out a gasp.

"But then, all of the sudden, a wolf pounced on her to stop her. Her name was Destiny. She called Kelly 'The Fire Queen' because that was what she was known as."

"Kelly was defeated. Destiny came with her pack, and they planned on taking her to an abondoned island. Then Kelly told me that I was still without a sister. I turned away to hide my tears as I remembered Anna. But then, after that, I heard a scream, and looked down to see that Anna got struck by Kelly's fire power trying to save me."

"What?" Donna asked with so much shock.

"Yes. Anna saved me. But that wasn't the worse part, she wouldn't survive, according to Destiny. I refused to believe that. I was determined to save her, but I didn't know how. Anna then told me that I already did that. I opened the door again to let her in. Then she felt a sharp pain, and her last words to me were that she loved me, then she became lifeless."

"What? No!" Donna explaimed.

"I was so broken. My sister was really dead, because of me, and I watched her die. I didn't know what I was gonna do after that. I let me tears flood out, when a tear landed on her chest. A big snowflake appeared over her and a great light showed so bright, I had to cover my eyes. I then heard a small groan. It was Anna. She slowly opened her eyes, and told me that love is stronger than hate, and therfore, she felt love when she was struck so she could survive. I couldn't believe it. My sister was alive again. I gave her a tight hug, as tight as the one I gave her when she saved me from Hans. I let my tears of joy flow out.

"Wow. That is so amazing. Love stronger than hate. Kinda like an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. It all makes sense. So, what happened with Kelly?" Donna asked eagerly.

"Well, after we said goodbye to Destiny, we sent Kelly to her own little island she could rule. Then Anna and I had a little talk, and she told me that she felt so hurt that I wanted to replace her, that she ran to the North Mountain to clear her head, then she got caught in the storm. But Destiny, her clan, and Anna all took shelter at my ice shelter. Then I told her I didn't mean for her to feel that way; that I wasn't thinking straight. I would never want to replace her as a sister. She was the best thing in my life, and I would do anything to protect her, like she did for me. After Anna and I cleared that up, we went back to our little skating lesson, and after that, she has been one of the best skaters, beside me, of course." Elsa finished.

"Wow. Anna is such a great girl." Donna said.

"Yes. She is such a blessing to me. I love her so much."

"I used to have something like that. I had a brother, sister, Mom, and Dad. But then I was sent away for some reason. I don't remember much of my childhood. I raised myself. I went from place to place, then I ended up here." Donna explained.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said affectionly.

"It's all right. The past is in the past." Donna said trying to smile.

Elsa knew those words sounded familiar.

All of the sudden, Anna walked into the room.

"Hey, Donna and Elsa." Anna said stopping.

"Hi, Anna. Elsa told me the story about Kelly and everything. You really are a hero." Donna smiled.

"Well, I'd do anything to protect Elsa. She is my sister after all, and I love her."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said smiling at Anna.

"I wanna thank both of you for taking me in. I don't know what would've happened if Anna didn't save me." Donna said.

"You're welcome, Donna. It's a pleasure having you." Anna said smiling to Donna.

"Well, I let you guys get to know each other more. I better see how the servants are getting along. I'll see you later, Anna." Elsa said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks, Elsa. See you later." Anna said to Elsa before she left.

Anna looked back at Donna to see she was thinking of something.

"Donna? What are you thinking of?" Anna wondered.

"That name Kelly, it sounds so familiar." Donna said, pondering in her thoughts.

"Well, maybe you'll think of it. But know, I wanna know you life story."

"OK." Donna said as she sat up taller.

Page 4 of 4


	5. Donna's Life Story

Donna didn't know where to start with her life story. She didn't remember much of her childhood.

"Well, when I was really little, my mother sent me away for some reason. My dad, sister, and brother couldn't do anything about it. So for a lot of my childhood, I was in an orphanage, then I was adopted by aunt and uncle."

"They raised me until I was 16, then I got tired of living under their rules, so I ran off and never went back. I guess you can say I raised myself after that. I went from place to place, looking for a place where I would belong. Appearently, no one wanted a poor-looking girl like me. Some people would be nice enough to give me a little bit of food. But as for a place to stay, no one ever had room, so I always had to find someplace, whether it would be a cardboard box or just in the open."

"I then ended up here, where I heard of the kingdom of Arendelle. But as I was traveling there, while I walked by the cliff, I somehow lost my balance and fell. I was lucky that I had a place to land. And that you came to my resue. So, now, here I am." Donna finished.

"Wow. That is terrible, yet amazing." Anna said shocked.

"Yeah, but that's life, I guess." Donna said looking away. "I do remember that my sister and I were the best of friends before I sent away."

"Really? Do you remember her name, or anything about her?" Anna asked, trying to help Donna.

"Well, let me see." Donna tried her hardest to remember. It was hard for her, though.

"She was older then me, along with my brother. My dad called Kelly 'special.' I didn't understand what he meant by that. That was before I was sent away." Donna said, deep in thought.

"Did she have some kind of gift or something? A power perhaps?" Anna said, coming on with something.

"Come to think of it, it was a gift. A special gift." Donna then closed her eyes as memories started flooding in. Donna then let out a gasp. "It was a power. A fire power." Donna then realized something. "Anna, you don't think..." Donna said with her eyes wide open and a face full of shock.

"Donna, I think that... I think that Kelly is your sister." Anna said with so much shock in her voice.

"My sister is the Fire Queen?" Donna said.

"It looks that way, Donna." Anna said.

"This is terrible. I'm sisters with a person who tried to kill you and your sister. I've got to get out of here." Donna said trying to get up from the bed.

"No, Donna. You can't leave while you're hurt. You need to stay."

"But what happens when everybody else finds out? Especially Elsa. When she finds out, she'll never let you talk to me again." Donna said as she got to her feet, but she cloppased back on the bed due to weakness.

"Well, we just have to make sure she doesn't find out. We can't say anything about this. OK?" Anna asked Donna trying to support Donna.

"OK. We'll do that. And let's just hope that no one ever finds out." Donna said as she laid back down.

"All right, then." Anna said with determination.

"By the way, where are you gonna sleep? I have your bed." Donna laughed.

"I'll find someplace. We have plenty of rooms. Well, it's getting late and you need your rest, so I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be right down the hall, so yell if you need anything." Anna said as she got ready to leave.

"Thank you, Anna. Good night." Donna waved to Anna.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning." Anna said as she left and shut the door.

Donna didn't fall asleep immediately. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was indeed the sister of the fire queen. Then suddenly, without realizing it, her eyes slid shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Page 2 of 2


	6. The Next Day

The next morning, dark clouds formed in the sky; the kind of clouds that form when a storm is about to happen.

Elsa woke up and went Anna's room. When she peeked into Anna's room, she looked to see Donna peacefully asleep, but Anna wasn't there. Donna then woke up as Elsa walked in.

"Good morning, Elsa." Donna yawned.

"Good morning, Donna. How did you sleep?" Elsa asked.

"Very well. Thank you." Donna replied.

"That's good. Do you know where Anna is?"

"Oh, she said she was gonna sleep in other room. She's somewhere around the castle, I think." Donna said as she sat up.

"OK. So, how are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"Much better. I think my arm can come out of this bandage." Donna said looking at her arm.

"Oh, do you now?" Elsa laughed.

"Yes. I heal pretty fast."

"Well, let me look at it." Elsa said as she started to take the bandage off. Elsa looked to see it looked a lot better than it did before.

"My, you do heal fast, Donna."

"So, can I have the bandage off?" Donna asked excitely.

"Yes you can have it off." Elsa said as she took the bandage totally off.

"YES YES YES!" Donna shouted full of excitement.

"I can see that you are excited." Elsa giggled.

"Yes. I hate bandages. When I lived with my aunt and uncle, they owned a farm. Whenever I would hurt myself, my aunt would always have a bandage ready for me, even for the littlest scar. I'm like my uncle, I'm tough."

"Wow." Elsa said with awe.

Anna then walked into the room, and walked over to Donna and Elsa.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa said looking at Anna.

"Good morning, Elsa." Anna said as she took a chair and sat by Elsa.

"How did you sleep, Anna?" Donna asked.

"Hmm, not too bad. How about you?" Anna asked.

"Very good. Elsa said my bandage was able to come off today."

"That's great, Donna. Do you think you wanna go on a walk with me after breakfast?" Anna asked Donna.

"Yes, I would love that. I need to get out of this bed."

"Donna, it's only been one night." Elsa laughed.

"That's a long time for me." Donna excatriated.

The three girls then started laughing.

"Well, let's go." Donna said as she got out of bed.

The girls then ran to the kitchen, and ate the breakfast the servants had already prepared for them. After they got done, Anna and Donna got up for their walk.

"Elsa, did you want to come with us?"

"No, that's OK. You two can go. I have to attend to some duties."

"OK. We'll be back in about an hour." Anna said as she followed behind Donna.

"See you then, Anna." Elsa said before Anna left.

Hmm, was that a smart thing to do? Should we trust her though? We don't her at all. Well, I guess the one way to find out is to do it." Elsa thought.

* * *

Anna and Donna walked out the gates, not paying attention to the weather. They decided to go find Kristoff. They saw him with Sven; he was putting the sled on him.

"Hey, Kristoff! Wait!" Anna yelled as they ran to him.

"Hey, Anna. And I take it that you're Donna." Kristoff said as he offered his hand for her to shake.

Donna shook his hand. "That's right, I am. And you are the Ice Master?" Donna asked.

"And Deliever. Anna told me how she found you on the cliff. I'm glad to see you are on your feet.

"Yes. You are lucky to have a girl like Anna. She's quite brave."

"Well, I actually learned a lot of my climbing from this man." Anna said as she took is arm.

"You climb?" Donna asked.

"When I have to. I climb mountains mostly." Kristoff replied.

"Wow. Mountains. Those can be scary."

"But Kristoff can handle anything." Anna said.

"I try." Kristoff said looking down to Anna and smiling.

"So, where you heading?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, Anna. But I have to deliever some more ice. I should be back later."

"Aww. OK, I'll see you later then." Anna said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"OK." Kristoff said as he returned her kiss and hopped on the sled.

Anna walked over to pet Sven.

"Take care of him, OK?" Anna said to Sven.

"Of course I will." Kristoff mimicked Sven.

Anna let out a small laugh as he urged Sven and was off.

"He's really sweet, isn't he?" Donna said.

"Yeah. I love him so much." Anna smiled.

"I can see why." Donna smiled back to her.

"Well, enough said. Come on. I'll show you around the kingdom." Anna said as she drug Donna by her arm.

"OK." Donna laughed as she followed Anna.

* * *

Elsa sat in her study, trying to do her duties. But she was too busy thinking about Donna and Anna.

"There's something about her I don't like. But I don't know what. Well, I'll worry about it later. I have got to get some work done." Elsa said to herself as she return to some important duties.

An hour later, Donna and Anna returned to find Elsa in her study, finishing up some work.

"Hey, Elsa. We're back." Anna said as she walked in the room.

"Hello, Anna, Donna." Elsa greeted the girls. "How do you like the kingdom, Donna?"

"It was amazing. There were people who said Donna and I were like sisters when we walked by them." Donna said trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the kingdom." Elsa said looking away from them.

"Hey, Elsa, I wondering if it would be OK if Anna and I went horse-back riding. We'll be back sometime later in the afternoon." Donna asked Elsa.

"Well, I don't know, Donna. There's a storm coming and I don't want you guys to get caught in it." Elsa said with worry.

"Well, we should be back before then." Donna replied.

"Come on, Elsa, Please?" Anna pleaded.

"Oh, all right." Elsa said giving in.

"Yes!" the girls squealed.

"Thank you, Elsa. And we promise to be careful." Anna said as she threw her arms around Elsa.

"Please be careful." Elsa repeated in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of each other." Donna said to Elsa.

"That's good. I'll see you guys later." Elsa said as they left the room.

"Bye!" Anna shouted. Elsa then stopped Donna.

"Donna, please take care of my sister. She's all I have left." Elsa said.

"Don't worry, Elsa. She saved my life, I'll do anything to take care of her. She's like a sister to me. I couldn't stand for anything bad to happen to her." Donna said assuringly to Elsa.

"Thank you. Have fun." Elsa said as Donna ran out of the room.

Elsa didn't like what Donna said about Anna being like a sister to her. Elsa then figured it out: Donna was out to replace her as Anna's sister.


	7. Old Friends and Stormy Weather

_**This chapter was inspired by FrozenFan5577.**_

The two girls ran out to the stables to get the horses. Anna made sure she found a horse that Donna could ride with no problem.

"I can't believe Elsa actually let us go." Donna said.

"Me neither. I thought she would say no just like that." Anna said, snapping her fingers.

"Me too. Well, of course, she does have a lot of work to do, so she probably doesn't want to be bothered." Donna laughed.

"Probably." Anna said starting to laugh. "So, which horse do you want?" Anna said as she showed Donna a line of horses.

"Let me see." Donna said, walking down the line. "I like this one." she said pointing out a horse. The horse was pure white with a white mane. The horse nugged her face to Donna. Donna started rubbing her nose.

"I think she likes you, too." Anna chuckled. "That's Angel. She was my Mom's horse. She is one of the fastest horses we've got."

"I'll take you." Donna said sweetly.

Anna smiled. "Let me get you the equitment." she said as she left.

She came back with everything Donna needed. Anna then headed off to get her horse.

Donna put all the equitment on in a good amount of time. She got on Angel and waited for Anna.

Anna came on her horse, and they both headed out.

"Let's go to the forest." Donna said as she urged her horse.

"How did I know she would say that?" Anna said to herself. And with that, she urged her horse and followed behind Donna.

* * *

Elsa finished up all her duties, but was still worried about Anna and Donna. She let out a sigh, thinking about who she could talk to about this. Then it hit her: Destiny.

She still remembered Destiny from when Kelly was there. She saved Anna's life during the storm in the mountain. And she saved Elsa's life too.

"I'll go up to the North Mountain to find Destiny. She knew about Kelly, maybe she will know something about Donna." she said to herself as she walked out of the room. She happpened to see Gerda.

"Gerda, I need to run an errand. I should be back in a couple hours. Until then, I put you in charge."

"Very good, Your Highness." Gerda said bowing.

Elsa went to her room and got her cloak. She then walked out the gates, and faced the North Mountain. She let in a deep breath, and started walking to it.

* * *

The girls came to the forest, and noticed the sun was shining.

"Hey, maybe that storm isn't gonna come." Anna said.

"Yeah, maybe." Donna said with an evil grin. Anna didn't pay attention though.

Then, all of the sudden, the clouds started getting dark again.

"Huh. That's weird." Anna said confused.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Donna said evilly.

* * *

After an hour, Elsa finally made her way up the mountain. She didn't know exactly where to find Destiny, though.

"Destiny? It's me, Elsa. Um, I come in peace." Elsa said as she looked around her.

"Hello, Elsa." a voice suddenly came out in the shadows. The wolf then walked out into the light. "Nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, too." Elsa said.

"What brings you up here?" Destiny asked curiously.

"Well, I'm having a problem."

"Oh? What kind of problem?"

"Do you remember when Anna came up here and you told her all about Kelly?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I remember that. Why?"

"Well, it's something like that, only opposite."

"Anna has found someone?" Destiny asked with a little shock.

"Yes. And there is something about her I don't like." Elsa said.

"Let's go to my cave to talk about this. It's not safe to be out in the open."

Elsa and Destiny went to Destiny's cave which was only a few minutes away. They walked into the cave. It was big and roomy.

"Nice cave." Elsa said looking around.

"Thank you. So, tell me about this girl Anna has met." Destiny said as she sat down.

"Well, it all started yesterday when Anna and I went horseback riding to the forest. When Anna suddenly heard a scream. She ran after the scream, leaving me behind. I ran after her, but I lost her when I came to the end of the trail where you could go left, right, or straight. I didn't know where she went, so I waited, hoping to hear her. Then I suddenly heard her scream, coming from the right direction. I got to her as fast as I could. I came to a cliff where I saw a rope going down. Anna had climbed down to rescue this girl. I was able to pull them up, and we went back to the kingdom."

"Is Anna crazy? She could've lost her life." Destiny said in shock.

"That's exactly what I told her." Elsa said agreeing.

"So, what happened when you got back to the kingdom?" Destiny asked, eager to know.

"Well, we gave her medical attention, then she got better really fast. Then I had some duties, and they went for a walk around the kingdom. Then they came back asking me if they could go horseback riding. I didn't want them to because of the storm coming. But they begged me, so I had to say yes. Donna then told me should would take care of Anna because she was like a sister. I didn't really like that, so I thought maybe you can help me find out who she is."

"Well, I will do what I can do. What is her name?" Destiny asked.

"Donna." Elsa said as if she was grossed out by the name.

Destiny let out a gasp. She knew who she was. She knew everything about her.

"You know her?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yeah. I know her. But you're not gonna like it."

"Who is she?" Elsa wondered.

"Elsa... Donna is Kelly's sister." Destiny said, hating that she had to say those words.

"What!?" Elsa almost shouted.

"Yes. And she has powers. To make and control storms."

"What!?" Elsa repeated.

"I'll tell you the story."

"Please do." Elsa said, trying to calm down.

"Donna was last born. When she was a little girl, she found out she had powers. She told Kelly first. Kelly knew how she felt because she had fire powers."

"Later on, her parents found out about it. Then they thought it would be best for Donna to be sent to an orphanage, so she couldn't hurt Kelly, and Kelly couldn't hurt her. She was sent to the orphanage where her aunt and uncle later on adopted her. Her aunt and uncle owned a farm. She was raised with them until she was 15."

"What happened? Did she leave?" Elsa asked.

"Worse. She was fed up with living with their rules, so she created a storm that destoryed the farm, along with her aunt and uncle. She didn't mean to kill her aunt and uncle, she just meant to destroy the farm. She then ran away to the mountains. She raised herself since then. Then, she ended up here." Destiny finished.

"Wow. That's horrible." Elsa said.

"Donna does not mean to be a monster, but she just can't control herself. Her powers are awesome, and she loves them. But she doesn't know exactly how to use it. And she wants other people to see her powers too.

"It sounds like she just wants someone to love her for who she is. That's why she is trying to replace me. Because she knows Anna will do that. No matter what." Elsa said, understanding.

Destiny then closed her eyes, and put her head down. She could feel that something was wrong.

"Destiny? What is it?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Elsa... I fear your sister is in grave danger." Destiny said worried.

Elsa let out a short gasp. "No." she whispered. She then started breathing heavily. "Not again." she said as she noticed ice was forming.

_Get it together. Control it._ Those words kept repeating in her mind.

"What can we do?" Elsa asked, scared.

"I don't think there is anything to do. I'm sorry, Elsa." Destiny said sadly.

"This is all my fault." Elsa cried.

"No. You have no way of knowing. I'm sure Anna will be all right." Destiny said assuringly.

"Let's hope so. What I'm worried about though is if Anna knows that Donna is Kelly's sister."

"There is one way to find out. We will go back to the kingdom and find out." Destiny said as she got to her feet.

"All right. Let's go." Elsa said as they both headed out the cave.

* * *

Anna and Donna rode through the forest, slowly. They had been talking the whole time. Anna had just finished her story of how she met Kristoff.

"Wow. What a way to meet a guy." Donna said smiling.

"Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it?" Anna said laughing.

Anna noticed the clouds were getting darker.

"Donna, we should head back. That storm may be coming after all." Anna said as she felt a drop on her head.

"Yeah. Let's go." Donna said as she heard thunder rumbling.

The girls turned the horses around and started to head back.

* * *

Elsa and Destiny made it back to the castle as the rain started to pour down. They walked in to see the servants were waiting for them.

"Your Highness. Thank goodness you've made it back safe." Kai said.

"But who is this?" Gerda asked, looking down to Destiny.

"Oh, yes. We haven't been properly introduced." Destiny let out.

"Kai. The wolf is talking." Gerda said with her eyes wide, looking at Kai.

"Yes. I can talk. Now don't panic. You're not crazy." Destiny said.

"That's a relief to know." Kai said.

"I'm Destiny. I live in the North Mountain with my clan."

"Destiny was the one who kept Anna safe when she ran to the Mountain when Kelly was here. Wait, where is Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Princess Anna and Donna have not returned." Gerda said.

Elsa let out a gasp and looked out the window to see the storm was getting worse.

"I have to go after them." Elsa said worried.

"My Queen, no. It is too dangerous for you to go out there." Kai said with concern.

"But Anna may be in trouble. What if something happens to her? I couldn't bear that."

"But my Queen, we cannot have anything happen to you." Gerda said with worry.

"They're right, Elsa. Please stay." Destiny said.

"All right." Elsa said defeated.

"Anna will be OK. She has Donna. She promised to take of her. We will wait until the storm is finished. Until then, we say in the castle, where it's safe." Destiny said firmly.

"Good thinking, Destiny. Now, if you excuse us, we must go back to our chores." Kai said as he and Gerda went back to work.

"Let's go to my room." Elsa said as she lead Destiny to her room. They came to her room and Elsa looked out her window, watching the storm. Destiny knew that Elsa was scared. Destiny walked over to Elsa to try to comfort her.

"You OK?" Destiny asked at a loss for words.

"I'm just so worried about Anna. What if Donna is causing this storm to hurt her? Or others?" Elsa said almost crying.

"Don't assume the worst, Elsa. Think positive thoughts. I mean, maybe Anna is on her way back right now, and she just can't wait to walk into the castle and run into your arms. You'll be there to welcome her with open arms." Destiny said, trying to make Elsa think positive.

"Well, maybe you're right. Thanks, Destiny. I needed to hear that." Elsa said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Destiny's neck. Destiny put her paw around her in return.

"That's what friends are for, Elsa." Destiny said compassionately.

* * *

The rain was pouring and the thunder was rolling loudly. Lightning would light up the sky and the forest. Anna and Donna rode as fast as they could. Anna led the way.

Suddenly, lighting struck a tree, which landed in their path.

"Anna! Look out!" Donna yelled as the tree fell.

Anna's horse then neighed scared and jumped on two feet, throwing Anna off his back. Anna let out a scream as she landed on the ground.

"ANNA!" Donna yelled as she jumped off her horse. She knelt next to Anna, who was unconcious. Donna didn't know what to think. Her friend was knocked out, and it was her fault. She knew she was causing this storm, but she didn't mean for Anna to get hurt.

"Hold on, Anna! I'm gonna get you back to the kingdom. I'm gonna get you to Elsa, and everything will be all right!" Donna said as she took Anna in her arms and got back on her horse. She took Anna's horse by his reins, and tried to find another way back to the kingdom.

* * *

Destiny sat on Elsa's bed, where she twitched as if she was in pain. Elsa noticed.

"Destiny, are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"I feel that Anna is... is..." Destiny couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Is what?" Elsa asked concerened.

"Is in real trouble. I feel that they are getting close, but, Anna is in bad shape." Destiny said, but not fully understanding.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked scared.

"It's Princess Anna!" a guard suddenly yelled.

Elsa let out a gasp. She jumped up and ran to the gates.

Donna walked in with Anna in her arms. The servants were waiting for them.

"My dear! What happened?" Gerda asked.

"Lighting struck a tree and spooked Anna's horse. I have to take care of her. Can you take care of the horses?" Donna asked Kai as she took Anna to her room.

"Right away." Kai said as he headed outside.

Donna carried Anna to her room and placed her on her bed. She then ran out to find Elsa. She finally found Elsa running down the hall.

"Elsa. Elsa." she called trying to catch up. Elsa noticed and stopped.

"Donna, where's Anna?" Elsa asked worried.

"She's in her room. Her horse threw her off. She's been unconcious since." Donna said breathing heavily.

"What?" Elsa said in shock.

"Come on." Donna said, taking Elsa by the arm.

They came to Anna's room to see Anna laying on her bed. Elsa couldn't believe it. She walked over with a hand over her mouth. She sat down next to her, taking her hand. "No." she whispered. She then started to let her tears out. Donna walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. It's all my fault." Donna said ashamed.

"No. Don't blame yourself. I knew it was dangerous, but I let you guys go anyway." Elsa let out more sobs. "I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa wasn't sure if it was Donna's storm or a normal storm, but she wasn't about to bring it up.

Donna then put a comforting arm around her. Elsa didn't know what to think. But she knew she was not gonna leave Anna's side; no matter what.


	8. Anna is Awake

Elsa never left Anna since she was brought back. Donna tried her best to comfort Elsa, but Elsa would refuse it. Elsa knew this was Donna's fault, but Donna knew that too. Donna didn't know what to do, or think.

"Your Highness." Kai called to Elsa.

"In here, Kai." Elsa called back to him.

Kai came to Anna's room to see Elsa sitting by Anna.

"I know you don't want to leave Princess Anna, but we are having a situation with trade. And we need you to help us sort it out." Kai said sadly.

"But I can't leave Anna." Elsa said quietly.

"Elsa, I'll stay with Anna, and I will let you know when she wakes up." Donna said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa hated to have to leave Anna with Donna. But there was nothing she could do. She didn't have much of a choice.

Elsa let out a sigh. "All right, Donna. I'm trusting you let me know when she awakes."

"The moment she opens her eyes." Donna promised.

"OK. Let's go, Kai. Thank you, Donna." Elsa said as she left the room.

Donna sat at Anna's side, silent.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. This is all my fault. I don't know what happened, my powers just took over with the storm. Yes, I have the power to create and control storms. I never meant for you to get hurt. You are my best friend, like a sister. I've never had someone like you before. You're so understanding with me. And in repayment, I hurt you." Donna said as she started crying.

"I just can't control it. I just can't do it." Donna sobbed.

An hour had passed, and Anna still didn't wake up. Elsa came back in the room as fast as she could. She sat by Donna, who was wiping her tears.

"Anything?" Elsa asked Donna.

Donna nodded her head and said no.

"Miss Donna." Gerda called as she came to the room.

"Yes?" Donna asked.

"You need to eat something. We have something prepared for you."

"All right." Donna said as she got up.

"Elsa, will you let me know when she wakes up?" Donna asked.

"Yes." Elsa said softly.

Elsa sat by Anna with her hand in Anna's. She wanted to cry, but she held it in.

"Anna? Please wake up." Elsa said barely audible.

Elsa then let her tears out. She couldn't stand the fact of her baby sister being like this. Elsa then heard a small moan. She let out a small gasp. She was hoping it was Anna.

"Anna?" Elsa said with her eyes wide open.

Anna then opened her eyes slowly.

"Elsa?" Anna asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm here, Anna." Elsa said as Anna looked over to Elsa. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and got up to kiss Anna's forehead.

"Anna. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Elsa said as she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"How long was I out?" Anna groaned.

"A few hours."

"How did I get back here?" Anna asked confused.

"Donna brought you back when your horse threw you off."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Elsa. We should have never went out. You told us it was dangerous, but we didn't listen." Anna said ashamed.

"Anna, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're all right." Elsa said as she put her hand on Anna's cheek.

Anna smiled at Elsa. "Where's Donna? I want to thank her for bringing me back."

"I'll go get her." Elsa said as she left the room.

"Thank you." Anna called out to Elsa.

Anna layed in her bed, and decided it she should try to sit up. She felt a little dizzy when she sat up, but she was able to sit up all the way. After a little bit, her dizzness went away. She tried to remember everything that happened during her ride with Donna. She remembered when the storm came and a tree fell in the trail. The memories stopped and Anna was ashamed. She knew she should've listened to Elsa.

Elsa came to the kitchen to see that Donna was almost done with her meal.

"Donna? Anna's awake." Elsa called from the door.

"She is?" Donna asked shocked.

Elsa nodded yes and Donna went running to Anna's room. Elsa followed after Donna. They came to Anna's room where they saw Anna sitting up.

"Anna!" Donna yelled as she ran to put her arms around her. "You're OK!" Donna hugged Anna really tight.

"Donna, having trouble... breathing." Anna responded.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just glad you're OK." Donna said as she released her.

"Me too." Elsa said as she sat by Anna and put her arm around Anna.

Anna felt Elsa's arm around her and moved closer to her sister. A smile formed on Anna's face.

"Oh, and Donna. Thank you for bringing me back." Anna said.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do. You saved my life, so I had to repay you somehow." Donna said politely.

"Well, I have to uh, go do something. I'll leave you two alone." Elsa said as she got up. Elsa wanted to know what was really going on with Anna and Donna.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and tried to pull her back. "Elsa, wait. Please. Stay." Anna plead.

Elsa sat back down next to Anna. "Of course." Elsa said sweetly.

Anna moved really close Elsa, and put her head on her shoulder. Elsa then put her arm around Anna's shoulder again. Anna cuddled up close to her.

Donna didn't know what to think. She felt a little jealous. She didn't know why. Anna and Elsa were sisters. She thought maybe she should leave them alone for a little bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish my delecious meal. I'll talk to you later, Anna." Donna said as she left the room.

"See you then, Donna." Anna called out to her.

Elsa was glad that Donna left. She wanted to spend some time with Anna.

"So, Anna. Do you like Donna, a lot?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. She is so nice, and funny. She told me all about her childhood and she's..." Anna then remembered that she wasn't gonna tell Elsa about Donna's sister.

"She's what?" Elsa asked.

"I-I can't tell you." Anna said looking down.

"Anna? What's going on?" Elsa asked as she removed her arm from Anna.

"She's..." Anna tried to say.

"You know about her being Kelly's sister, don't you?" Elsa said understanding.

Anna gasped, shocked that Elsa knew. "You know? How?"

"I have my ways." Elsa said. She didn't want to bring up anything about Destiny. "Anna, how long have you known?"

"We found out when she first came here. We were talking about her childhood and she remembered Kelly."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked, trying not to get mad.

"Because I thought you would say I couldn't talk to her anymore. Can I still talk to her?" Anna asked, afraid she would say no.

"Before I answer that, has she told you something else about her that no one else knows, except me?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"I take it she hasn't told you." Elsa said sadly.

"What? Told me what?"

"Anna, Donna has powers." Elsa finally let out.

"What!?" Anna asked with so much shock.

"Storm powers, which means she can control and make storms." Elsa said.

"No. I don't believe you." Anna said standing to her feet.

"Anna, you have believe me. Destiny told me all about her." Elsa said as she got to her feet as well.

"Destiny? you heard all of this from Destiny?" Anna asked shocked.

"Destiny knows all about her, like she knew about Kelly."

"Well, first of all, why did you go up to her? Were you jealous of me and Donna?"

"Of course not. I just didn't like you being with her all the time was all."

"Oh, I don't believe this. You are jealous. You are so jealous of Donna is acting like a sister to me. Well, how does it feel? It makes you feel left out, doesn't it? Now you know how I felt with you and Kelly." Anna said as she walked around the room.

"I don't believe you. You still want to be with that monster who could hurt or kill you or others." Elsa said, geting furious.

"Donna is not a monster. She would never hurt me, and I'll prove it to you." Anna said as she headed to the door.

"All right, fine. You can find out the truth and then end up kiling yourself. That's fine with me."

"Well, I just might." Anna said walking out her door.

Elsa was so mad. Anna was willing to risk her life for some monster. She then remembered when people called her a monster, and Anna was willing to give up her life for her.

_Well, that's different. I'm her sister. She knows I love her and she told me that she loves me. Maybe she feels that way to Donna._

Anna walked the halls with tears in her eyes. "Donna is not a monster. She can't be. She's like my sister. Maybe she can be my sister. She treats me better then Elsa. Maybe I do want Donna as a sister." Anna said to herself.

"I'm gonna have to explain everything to Donna. Maybe she'll understand. Well of course she'll understand; she is my sister after all." Anna said with self-cofident.

Page 5 of 5


	9. The Truth

Anna walked the halls and saw Donna walking to her.

"Hey, Anna. What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Elsa." Donna said as she walked up to her.

"Well, we, sort of had a fight." Anna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything. Hey, the storm is over. How about we talk outside for a little bit?"

"OK." Anna said as they both walked outside.

They both walked out on the balcony. They sat down to see a rainbow.

"So, what do want to ask me?" Donna asked Anna curiously.

"Well, Elsa told me you have powers. Is this true?" Anna finally said.

"Well, yes." Donna said ashamed.

"No. It can't be." Anna said shocked standing up.

"Anna, I don't want you to look at me any different." Donna tried to tell Anna as she stood up.

"Well, then how do you explain the storm? Were you trying to hurt me?" Anna shouted.

"Anna, I didn't want to hurt you." Donna confessed.

"Then why did you do it?" Anna asked confused.

"Because Donna is with me." a voice suddenly came out from behind Anna. Anna remembered the voice clearly.

Anna gasped as she looked behind her. "Kelly?"

"Hello, Anna. Nice to see you again." Kelly said as she smiled evilly.

"But how? I-I don't..." Anna stuttered.

"Well done, Donna. You are a great little actor, aren't you, little sister?" Kelly said as she stood my Donna.

"What? You've been working for Kelly the whole time?" Anna said with so much shock.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Donna repented.

"But of course she's working for me. Sisters work better together, now don't they?" Kelly asked Anna.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?" Anna asked with her eyes wide open.

"We want you, Anna." Donna said.

"Me? Why?" Anna asked with confusion.

"Well, for a number of reasons." Kelly said.

"What is this about, Donna?" Anna asked.

"Well, you see, I remember everything from my childhood. I was taken away from kelly at a young age. Kelly promised she would find me, then later on she did. Recently, in fact. She then told me of a kingdom we could rule together, but she needed my help to get it. Once she told me the whole plan, I was in. So we came here, and I pretended I was injuried so you would find me and we would become good friends. Then we went out in the storm, my storm. And I made the tree fall in your way so I would have to lead the way. That's when I met up with Kelly, and she was able to sneak into the kingdom. So now, here we are." Donna said sadly.

"Donna, how could you? You were like a sister to me." Anna cried.

"Well, you see, that was the point. She acted that way so we could get to you and your sister."

"But Kelly, why do you want me and not Elsa?"

"Well, you see, you are the reason Elsa didn't die. Because of your sacrfice, she survived along with you. Then after that, I was banished. And you threw a box, at my head and called me Jelly." Kelly explained.

Anna was really scared now. Elsa was right, and oce again, she didn't listen. Donna and Kelly could tell she was scared.

"So, now, you're coming with us." Kelly said as she grabbed Anna.

Anna grunted and swung her arms.

"NO! No! Elsa! Someone!" Anna yelled as Kelly took her away.

* * *

Destiny was walking the halls when she heard Anna yelling. She ran to the balcony to see Anna being led away by Kelly and Donna following behind. "Oh no. I've gotta find Elsa." Destiny then ran as fast as she could to find Elsa. She finally saw her walking out of Anna's room. "Elsa! Wait!"

Elsa heard Destiny and stopped. "Destiny, what's wrong?"

"It's Kelly. She's come back. Donna has been working for her the whole time. They've taken Anna." Destiny said, trying to catch her breath.

"What? No." Elsa said with worry.

"Come on. We may be able to catch them if we hurry."

Elsa then followed Destiny.

_Don't worry, Anna. I will get to you._

* * *

Anna struggled to get free from Kelly's grip. Kelly finally let go of her.

"Donna, you know what to do." Kelly winked at Donna.

Donna lifted her hands to start a terrible storm. Storm clouds covered the whole kingdom. The wind was blowing strongly and rain started to fall. Lightning cracked across the sky. Thunder rumbled after the lightning.

"Donna. Please. This isn't you. You're better than this." Anna told Donna.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I have to do what I have to do." Donna explained to Anna.

"Donna, I know there's good in you."

"The good was taken out of me a long time ago, Anna."

"Oh, sweet Anna. Always seeing the good in people, even when there isn't any there." Kelly laughed.

"Donna, what about during the storm. You brought me back to the castle and saved my life. You could've left me there, but you didn't. Don't be the person that others want you to be. Be yourself. I know you want to be like your sister, but you won't be. You know what you are like. You are not a monster. Just because you have powers doesn't mean you are not a good person. Donna, I may not know you real well, but I do know a good person when I meet one. And you are a good person. You just need to show it." Anna tried to explain to Donna.

Donna was touched by what Anna said. Was it true, though? Was there still good inside her? Maybe there was. Donna made the storm stop and put her hands down.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Kelly asked confused.

"Anna's right. I'm not like you, and I never will be. I'll be who I am." Donna said sternly.

"Very well." Kelly said before she struck Donna in the stomach.

"Donna!" Anna explaimed and ran to her side. Donna tried to speak, but slid to an unconcious state. Anna could feel her anger welling up. mixed with hate. "You!" Anna yelled as she looked at Kelly. She stood up and ran up to her. Kelly used her powers, and the impact put Anna to the ground. Anna landed with a grunt.

"Now, I will finish what I started with you."

* * *

Elsa and Destiny ran out of the castle to see Donna laying on the ground and Kelly getting ready to strike Anna. Fear was the first feeling Elsa felt. "Oh no you don't." she said to herself as she ran to Anna.

Elsa got to them and stepped in front of Anna and Kelly. "NOOO!" Elsa yelled as powers came out to block Kelly's powers.

Anna was in shock. Elsa was still willing to fight for her even after their fight. Anna got to her feet.

"Anna! Go! Find a safe place! Take Donna!" Elsa yelled, still fighting Kelly.

"No. I'm not leaving you, Elsa. We're family. We stay together."

"Anna! Please!" Elsa pleaded.

"No. I can't leave you." Anna said.

Elsa knew she couldn't argue. She let out a sigh of defeat and went on fighting Kelly's powers. She could feel herself getting weak. Anna could see it too.

"Come on, Elsa. You can do this. Remember, love is stronger than hate. And I love you, Elsa." Anna shouted.

Elsa could feel strength being renewed. She fought with all her might. Knowing the fact that Anna loved her, and that love is stronger immediately made her realize she could win.

* * *

Kelly saw how strong Elsa suddenly got. Kelly could feel she was getting weaker. She was finally defeated. Her powers stopped all of the sudden. Kelly went to the ground in weakness.

Elsa stopped and walked over to Kelly. Anna followed behind her.

"How, how did you win?" Kelly asked Elsa and Anna weakly.

"Love is stronger than hate, Kelly." Elsa said.

Kelly let out a sigh of defeat. She got to her feet.

"Now get out of here. And stay out. Forever. Or I will make sure you will. Your choice." Elsa said firmly.

Kelly ran as fast as she could out of the kingdom. She had no intention on going back.

Elsa watched as Kelly ran away. Suddenly, Elsa vison was blurry, and she suddenly collapsed.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she kneeled to her side. "No. NO!" Anna cried. "Someone! Help me!" Anna took Elsa in her arms. "It's OK, Elsa. I've got you." Anna said as tears poured out.

A servant came to picked up Elsa to take her back into the castle. The doctor followed behind. Anna went to check on Donna, but when she looked, Donna was gone. But Anna's main concern was Elsa. She ran behind the doctor.

Anna and Destiny waited outside Elsa's room, waiting for a report.

"This is all my fault." Anna kept saying to herself.

"Anna, blaming yourself won't do anything. I'm sure Elsa will be fine. She's strong." Destiny said, looking at Anna.

The doctor then walked out. He had a sad look on his face. "Your Highness."

"How is she?" Anna asked.

"Princess, the Queen is very weak."

"But she's OK, right?" Anna asked.

"There is a possibility she will not wake up. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. Your sister is in the Lord's Hands now." The doctor said as he walked away.

Anna let out a gasp. She put her face in her hands and let her tears flood out. This was her fault. She killed her sister.


	10. Forgiveness

Anna ran to her room in tears. She sat on her bed. "I'm sorry, Elsa. This is all my fault. I should've listened to you. Now because of me, you are dead. I can't stay here. I'm a danger, to everyone. I killed you and almost destroyed the kingdom. It's time for me to leave. From this day on, I am no longer the Princess of Arendelle. I will no longer be living in the kingdom of Arendelle. I will live on my own." Anna said to herself as she left her room and went out the gates.

She was hoping no one would see her. She ran out of the gates and ran to the forest. She looked back to the castle one last time. "I'm so sorry, Elsa." she said before she walked into the forest.

She didn't know where she was gonna go or what she was gonna do. All she knew was that she couldn't go back to the kingdom. Ever again. There was nothing there for he anymore. Her sister was gone. She walked in farther into the forest. She noticed the sun was still high in the sky. "I should be able to get pretty far before sunset." she said to herself as she walked on.

* * *

Destiny walked the halls, sad over Elsa. She was most worried about Anna. Anna blamed herself for all that happened. Destiny refused to believe Elsa was never gonna wake up. She walked into Elsa room. She walked by Elsa's bed. She saw Elsa was breathing at a steady pace. Destiny bowed her head in sadness. Her friend may actualy be dead.

She walked out to find Anna. She remembered she saw Anna run to her room, so she headed to her room. She walked in to find Anna wasn't there. Destiny became confused. "Where would she go?" Destiny said to herself. She then felt that Anna wasn't in the kingdom anymore. She ran off to find Kai. She finally saw him. "Kai!" she called.

"Destiny? What is it?" Kai said as he came to her level.

"I think Princess Anna has run away. We need to send search parties immediately."

"Yes. I'll get on it right away." Kai said in a panic and he ran off.

"OK, now where would she go?" Destiny said to herself.

* * *

Anna kept walking deeper into the forest. She looked to see the sun was ready to set.

"OK. I need to find some place to stay for the night." Anna then heard bushes rustling.

"Hello?" Anna said looking around cautiously. "Who's there?"

A form suddenly came from the bushes. Anna let out a scream.

"Anna. It's you." the person said.

"Donna?" Anna said, immediately recognizing her.

"What are you doing out here?" Donna asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Anna said shocked.

"Well, after you and Elsa walked over to Kelly, I woke up and realized what I had done. Her strike didn't do any harm to me because it was only in the stomach. After I was fully awake, I got up and ran off. So now, why are you here?" Donna asked.

"Well, with everything that happened, I killed Elsa." Anna said sadly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't talk to you." Anna said running off.

"Anna wait. You need a place to stay. I know a place. Stay with me tonight, then we can go our seperate ways after that. I promise." Donna called out to Anna.

Anna stopped. She realized she did need a place to stay. "All right. Just tonight. Then tommorow, we go our own ways." Anna replied.

"Deal. Come on. It's not far away." Donna said, leading Anna to the place.

They came to a small cabin. They walked in and Donna went to get some blankets. She came back and laid the stuff on the floor. They both then sat by the fireplace.

"Anna, I know you may not be able to forgive me for what I've done, but, I want you to know, that you are my friend. I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to be like others." Donna tried to say to Anna.

Anna knew she had to forgive Donna sooner or later. She sucked in a deep breath. "I can forgive. But I can't forget."

"I understand. I totally betrayed you and almost had you killed, but can we be friends again?" Donna said ashamed.

"Donna, I want to be your friend, but I am not ready to say that I trust you."

"I understand completely. I'd feel the same way. But in case we never see each other after this, I just want to say something to you."

"OK."

Donna had tears coming from her eyes, but she knew she had to say this before she would never see her again.

"I am so sorry. I know that what I did was wrong, and I'm willing to face the consequences for it. But I need to say that you have changed me, Anna. I used to be some sort of monster. I used my powers for evil, but I never meant to hurt people, especially you. You are the most wonderfulest person I know. You're smart, beautiful, funny, brave, and just, a great person. You always find good in people when they think they don't have any in them. You are willing to go through anything to protect the ones you love, even give up your life. I think that anyone would give up anything to have you as their sister, or friend. I know after what I've done, I don't deserve a second chance, but I really want to be your friend. I want to look back and remember you as the girl who was willing to give me a second chance. I want to remember you as the bestest friend I have ever had." Donna said as she wiped some stray tears.

Anna had tears running down her cheek. "Oh Donna. That was beautiful."

"That was from my heart."

"Donna, I forgive you."

"You do?" Donna said shocked.

"Yes. After that, I have to." Anna laughed.

"Thank you, Anna. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, it's getting late. We had better get some sleep. I'll be heading out early." Anna said laying down.

"Good night Anna." Donna said sweetly.

"Good night, Donna." Anna replied and drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The sun shined through the window of the cabin. Anna woke up and looked out the window. She saw it was going to be perfect weather for traveling. Donna saw Anna walk out the door and followed her.

"Hey Anna." Donna said gently.

"Morning, Donna."

"So, where do you plan on going?" Donna wondered.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sure I'll find someplace. Where do plan on going?"

"Well, I wanna find all the people I've ever hurt and ask for their forgiveness."

"You're a smart girl, Donna. I wish you luck." Anna said.

"I wish you luck too. Be careful when you travel. I hope I will see you again soon." Donna said.

"Me too." Anna then embraced Donna. Donna was shocked but returned the hug.

"Goodbye Anna." Donna said on Anna's shoulder.

"Goodbye Donna." Anna said as she released Donna.

Anna then started to walk off.

"Anna wait!" Donna called.

"Thank you, for everything." Donna smiled.

Anna smiled and nodded at Donna. She then put her fist on her heart as a sign she would never forget her. That she would always be in her heart. Donna knew what she meant and did the same thing. Anna then started on her journey.

"Now that's what you call a gift from God." Donna said to herself as she started on her own journey.


	11. Back at the Castle

Two days passed since Anna's disapperance. Still no sign of her. Destiny was starting to worry. She went to Elsa's room and sat by her bed.

"Hey, Elsa. I know you can't hear me, but, you can't die. You need to wake up. The kingdom needs you, Elsa. Anna needs you. Please. Don't leave us. Come back to us, to me." Destiny said as she put her head down.

No response from Elsa. Destiny started to believe that she was never gonna wake up. Suddenly, she heard something, a moan. She looked up to Elsa.

"Elsa?" Destiny gasped.

Elsa moved her head a little bit before opening her eyes. She looked over to see Destiny with a face full of worry, yet full of relief as well.

"You're awake. I thought you were never gonna wake up." Destiny said relieved.

"I was just tired was all. I used a lot of my powers fighting Kelly, and I just need my powers to be renewed." Elsa said.

"So, Anna didn't kill you. Oh no. Anna." Destiny said, remembering Anna was gone.

"What? What about Anna? Is she all right?" Elsa said with worry.

"I don't know. She thinks she killed you."

"Oh no." Elsa said, putting her hand on her face.

"Then she disappeared right after that." Destiny said sadly.

"What? No." Elsa said. "Has there been search parties sent out?"

"They've gone out everyday but they don't find anything." Destiny said.

"I have to go find her." Elsa said as she got up.

"No, no, no. You need to stay in bed for a while. You just woke up and you're still weak." Destiny said trying to urge her to stay.

Elsa let out a sigh of defeat. "OK, you're right. One more day. If she hasn't returned, I'm going out to find her." Elsa said firmly.

"And I will go with you." Destiny added.

"Deal."

Gerda and Kai suddenly walked into the room. They walked in to see that Elsa was awake.

"Queen Elsa. You've awaken!" Kai let out.

"I'll fetch the doctor." Gerda said as she left the room.

"How do you feel, Your Highness?" Kai said as he came by Elsa's bed.

"I've been better, but I'm awake." Elsa laughed.

Gerda and the doctor then ran in. The doctor examined her carefully.

"It's a miracle. There's nothing wrong. A perfect recovery."

_Love is stronger than hate._ Elsa thought to herself. Love is what kept her alive and what helped her all the way.

"But you should have something to eat, and after that, you should be good to do anything." the doctor said as he walked to the door.

"Thank you, doctor." Elsa called out.

The doctor nodded and went out the door.

"I will fix you something to eat." Gerda said as she headed out the room.

"I have to get back to my chores. Call me if you need anything." Kai said as he got ready to walk out of the room.

"Kai." Elsa said.

"Ma'am?" Kai said looking back.

"Any news on Anna?" she asked with concern.

"I'm sorry, search parties returned, and didn't find her. We will be sending them out again." Kai explained.

"All right, thank you." Elsa replied.

"Yes, Your Highness." Kai said as he walked out of the room.

Ice started forming on the walls. Destiny noticed it.

"Elsa, remember, you have to try to not worry. Your powers may take over your emotions. You need to remain calm and think positive." Destiny said. Although she couldn't find herself thinking positive.

Elsa then melted the ice from the walls. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You're right. Maybe she has realized that she has made a mistake and she is on her way back. She will then find out I'm awake and I'll welcome her back with open arms." Elsa said, starting to think positive.

"You know, maybe you're right." Destiny said.

Gerda then walked in with a tray of food. She set the tray on Elsa's lap and walked out.

Elsa ate her food, while trying to keep positive.

* * *

Elsa finished her food and placed her tray on the table next to her bed. She noticed the sun was ready to set.

"Destiny? Can you go see if the search parties have returned? And if they have, ask them if they found Anna." Elsa asked.

"Of course, Elsa." Destiny said as she walked out of the room.

Elsa looked out her window and started to think about Anna.

_She ran off the day of the incident? That was almost three days ago. She'd never be away from home that long. But of course, she thought I was dead, so I couldn't worry about her._Elsa thought to herself as she felt tears coming from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

_What if she hasn't returned because she's hurt badly? Or worse? What if she found another family to live? Or what if she wants to just be on her own?" Elsa kept thinking._

_Those are a lot of 'What ifs.' OK, Elsa. Think postive. _Elsa continued to think.

Destiny then walked in with a sad face. She looked at Elsa and made eye contact.

"Anything?" Elsa asked, hoping for a yes.

"No." Destiny said quietly.

Elsa looked out her window again and dried her tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, Anna. I hope you're OK. Please be OK." Elsa whispered.


	12. Finding Anna

Elsa sat on her bed, waiting for a report on Anna. She was ready to give up hope. The search parties then returned and told her that they found her. She was safe. Anna then walked in behind them, unharmed. Elsa got to her feet as fast as she could and ran to hug her baby sister. Anna ran to her and fell in her arms. Elsa held her close and tight. Anna was OK.

Anna couldn't believe it. She didn't kill her sister. Her sister was alive, perfectly fine. She embraced Elsa tightly, never wanting to let go.

Elsa didn't want to let go either. She didn't want Anna to ever leave her again.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, shooting out from her bed. She then realized it was all a dream. But it was so real. Destiny woke up to Elsa yelling, and the morning sun showing in the window.

"Elsa? Are you OK?" Destiny asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine. It was just a dream." Elsa said, starting to calm down.

"About Anna?"

Elsa nodded sadly. "I have to go look for her."

"I agree. I feel she is in danger." Destiny said worried.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's go." Elsa said as she got to her feet.

The two friends then ran out the gates.

"Where do you suppose she would go, Elsa?" Destiny asked.

"I have a hunch." Elsa said as she knew exactly where to go: the forest. "Follow me."

Destiny follwed behind, but didn't understand how Elsa knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Anna continued her journey, although she had no idea where she was going. She was really bored, so she started singing.

_**For the first time in forever.**_

_**I am really on my own.**_

_**For the first time in forever.**_

_**I only have to look after me.**_

_**I don't have anybody to worry about me.**_

_**I don't have anybody to love me anymore.**_

_**'Cause for the first time in forever.**_

_**I am never going back.**_

After Anna finished her solo, she suddenly recognized where she was. She was at the cliff where she rescued Donna. Anna was relieved that she knew where she was, but she was also disppointed because it meant the kingdom wasn't far off. She walked on the cliff, when the ground suddenly collapsed on her. Anna let out a scream, but grabbed onto the cliff. She was able to hold herself up. She breathed heavily, but tried not to panic. She tried to calm down, but she was just so scared.

She looked down to see that she couldn't even see the ground because she was so far up. She told herself not to look down anymore. It would only make it worse. She tried to climb, but rocks would slip from under her. She decided to stay where she was. She knew that no one was around where she was, but she figured it was worth a try to call for help. She started yelling for help as loud as she could.

* * *

Elsa and Destiny walked into the forest. Elsa had a feeling that Anna was in the forest, but the forest was big. She could be anywhere. Destiny followed behind Elsa.

"Elsa, why do you think Anna is here?" Destiny asked curiously.

"Because the forest was where we rescued Donna. And she has more of a chance of surviving in the forest then she would in the mountains. I just have a feeling." Elsa explained.

Destiny understood what Elsa meant. "I just hope we can find her in time, wherever she's at."

"Me too, Destiny. We just have to find her. I can bear to lose her. If something was to happen to her, I, I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry, Elsa. We'll find her. I promise." Destiny replied.

Elsa was hoping Destiny was right.

* * *

Anna hung on the cliff, helpless. She finally gave up on calling for help. All she could do was think. She thought all that happened. Then she remembered that she was the reason Elsa was killed and the kingdom was almost destroyed. She knew she would never forgive herself. Her sister was killed, because of her. It was all her fault.

Suddenly, a big rock fell from Anna's foot, causing her to fall farther down. She let out a loud, long scream. She knew that no one would hear her, but little did she know that someone would hear her.

* * *

Destiny and and Elsa stopped when the heard the scream. Elsa knew who the scream was: Anna. Elsa knew that scream meant she was in trouble.

"It's Anna!" Elsa yelled as she started running to her sister's scream.

"Elsa, wait!" Destiny said, stopping Elsa. "Let me see exactly where she is, when I find her, I'll come back and get you. It's safer this way." Destiny assured.

"All right. I'll wait here." Elsa agreed.

* * *

Destiny then ran toward the scream. She was a fast runner, and she had good hearing. She could hear the scream coming from the right direction. She ran that way as fast as she could. She came to the cliff, but didn't see Anna.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?" Destiny called out.

Anna heard Destiny loud and clear, but couldn't believe it was actually her. "Destiny! Down the cliff!" she yelled.

Destiny looked down to see Anna a long way down the cliff. "Anna, how on earth did you get down there?" she called out to Anna.

"Well, I was walking and the ground gave out on me, and here I am." Anna said, attempting a laugh.

"All right, just hang on. I'm gonna go get some help. Just don't fall off." Destiny called down to Anna as she left.

"But who would help me now?" Anna wondered.

* * *

Destiny ran back to Elsa as fast as she possibly could. She finally came to Elsa.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, seeing the worry on Destiny's face.

"I found her. She's fallen off the cliff, and she's hanging on, but barely. We have to help her." Destiny said as she tried to catch her breath.

"OK, let's go." Elsa said as she followed Destiny. "Hold on, Anna." she said to herself.

They arrived at the cliff. Destiny spotted the rope that Anna had left when she rescued Donna. Elsa tied it in the tree, and threw the other side down to Anna.

"OK, Anna. Grab on!" Destiny called out.

Anna grabbed the rope and saw she was started to be pulled up.

Elsa and Destiny pulled the rope up at a slow pace. After a while, Anna was almost to the top. Then, Elsa heard something. And she then saw the rope was ready to break. Then the rope totally split apart. Anna let out a scream as she started to fall. Elsa ran to the edge of the cliff and grabbed Anna's hand.

Anna stopped screaming, and was confused. What just saved her? It couldn't be Destiny. It was a human hand. But it was a cold hand. She looked up to see the face of her rescuer.

"I've got you, Anna." Elsa said, looking at Anna.

Anna looked up with a face full of shock and confusion. It was Elsa. But was it really? No, it couldn't be. Elsa was dead. She killed her. Elsa then pulled her up to the top. Anna laid on the top, and breathed heavily.

Elsa walked over to check her. She kneeled down to her. "Anna? Are you OK?" she asked with concern.

Anna still couldn't believe it. "Elsa?" she said quietly.

"Yes, Anna. It's me. I'm here." Elsa said as she gathered Anna in her arms. Elsa was so relieved that her sister was safe.

Anna was in even more shock. She felt arms wrapped around her. It couldn't be a dream. Or could it? Anna jumped to her feet. "No. It can't be. You're dead. I killed you."

"Anna, you didn't kill anyone." Destiny said.

"I'm, I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Anna asked.

"Anna, you're not dreaming. This is real. You didn't kill me. I'm alive. I'm right here." Elsa tried to explain.

"But, it can't be. I'm the one who..." Anna tried to say.

"Anna, don't say that. You didn't do anything. Please. It's me, Elsa. your sister." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Anna for a tight hug.

Anna was convinced she wasn't dreaming. This was real. Her sister was alive. She returned the hug tightly. She then let her tears run out. "I thought I lost you, Elsa." she cried on her shoulder.

"Shh. Don't say that, Anna." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear. "But I thought I lost you too, Anna. Why did you run away? You know better. You could've been hurt, or killed." Elsa whimpered as she released Anna and put a hand on Anna's cheek.

"Well, I thought you dead, so no one would worry about what happened to me. I didn't even care about what happened to me. I thought that I killed you, so I ran away, and I'm not going back."

"What?" Elsa asked with shock in her face.

"I'll meet you guys back at the castle." Destiny said as she left the sisters.

"Anna, what do you mean you're not going back?"

"I don't belong there."

"What? Anna why would you think that? Of course you do." Elsa said, shocked that Anna actually said that.

"Well, how do I put this? You were right the whole time. And because I didn't listen to you, I almost destroyed the kingdom, and killed you. After that, I said I am no longer the Princess of Arendelle and I will no longer live in Arendelle. I didn't see the point of me being there if you weren't in it." Anna tried to explain as she looked away and tried to hold back her tears.

"Anna, that's what this is about? You feel that everything that happened was your fault?"

"Well, yes." Anna replied.

"Oh, Anna. None of this was your fault." Elsa tried to explain.

"Elsa, I was the one who rescued Donna from the cliff. And because I did that, she almost destroyed the kingdom with Kelly and almost killed both of us. If I hadn't rescued her, none of this would've happen. Therefore, it is my fault." Anna said as tears started to pour out.

"Anna, Anna, Anna." Elsa said as she embraced Anna again. "You rescued Donna because you care about people, no matter who they are. And don't forget, I know how it feels to almost destroy the kingdom and almost kill a few people along the way."

"Exactly. And you ran away." Anna said on she shoulder.

"Anna, I ran away because I was afraid I would hurt you or others with my powers, not because I felt like it. But I was brought back. And you need to go back too, Anna. The kingdom needs you. I need you." Elsa said.

"Nobody needs me, or would even want me." Anna said releasing Elsa. She then walked on the edge of the cliff to see the horizon.

"Why do say that? Of course we do." Elsa said as she walked next to Anna.

"Well, I still don't understand why you would want me. You probably hate me." Anna said.

Elsa was shocked. Why would Anna even say that? Why would she hate Anna? "Anna? Why would ever hate you?"

"Because of Donna and I. We were like sisters, and I didn't even think of you. You are my sister, and I totally ignored you. It was like you weren't even there. I knew Donna wasn't my sister, but, maybe I wanted her to be, a little bit. We had so much in common and everything. Except that she had powers. I wouldn't blame you for hating me." Anna said as more tears came from her eyes. She then sat down on the edge of the cliff. She looked down as he tears flooded out.

Elsa didn't like her on the edge of the cliff alone, so she went to sit beside her. She sat close to Anna. "Anna, look at me. Look at me." Elsa said.

Anna made eye contact with her sister. Her eyes were watery, and her cheeks had tears running down.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, OK? No matter what you do, or who you're with, I'm never gonna hate you. I can't hate you. Because you're my sister.. I will admit, I was jealous of you and Donna, but that was because I felt you were trying to replace me as a sister." Elsa said as she put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"That's why you got jealous? You thought I wanted to replace you?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes." Elsa said sadly.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to think that. But I would never want to replace you. There are a lot of things that you and I can do that Donna and I could never do."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, Donna and I could never go ice skating like we do, we could never have snowball fights, we could never build a snowman, and, she couldn't love me as much as I do and I couldn't love her as much as I love you." Anna smiled.

Elsa never realized that Donna and Anna could never to those things. She really was important in Anna's life. "Well, you are right about all of that. Especially that she can love you as much as I love you. Because I love you more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't trade anything for you. Ever." Elsa said as she put a hand on Anna's cheek.

"Elsa? Can you forgive me?" Anna said as she put her head down in shame.

Elsa was almost in tears with what Anna was asking for. Her little sister was asking for forgiveness. Elsa almost didn't know what to say to that. She looked over to see her sister's head down in shame. She then pulled Anna close to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Anna, there's nothing to forgive." Elsa said, trying to hold her tears in.

"I love you so much, Elsa." Anna cried in Elsa's arm.

"Me too, Anna. Me too."

"Elsa, please. Don't leave me. Please." Anna pleaded quietly.

Elsa let out a small, quiet gasp. Did Anna just say that? Was she worried about Elsa leaving her after all that happened? Elsa had no intention on leaving her anyway.

"Never, Anna. I will always be with you. I will always love you, and never hate you. I promise." Elsa promised Anna.

"And, Elsa, I promise I will never, ever replace you as a sister. Ever." Anna said, still crying.

"Shh. I will never replace you either. I don't care if you don't have powers or not, I love you for who you are. You are a smart, brave, beautiful, loving person. And I would never trade that for anything in the world."

"Really?" Anna sobbed.

"I promise." Elsa whispered as she ran her fingers through Anna's hair.

The two sisters never wanted to release each other. They had almost lost each other, and they never wanted that to happen again. This time, it was just to close.

Anna held her sister so tightly. She still let her tears out. She had almost lost her older sister. But she was alive. She was holding her in her arms.

"Shh. It's OK. I'm right here." Elsa kept repeating. Elsa then found herself letting her tears out as well. She had almost lost Anna again. But she didn't lose her. She was in her arms. She was safe.

The sisters finally released each other. They wiped the tears from their eyes and cheeks.

"Come on, Anna. Let's go home." Elsa said as she got Anna to her feet.

Anna got to her feet, and held on to her sister's arm tightly.

Elsa didn't mind though. It was a relief to her; it was letting her know that her sister was right beside her and they would never leave each other's side, and they wouldn't trade anything in the world for each other, no matter what.


	13. Returns, Goodbyes, and Contracts

Elsa and Anna walked back to the castle side by side. Elsa looked over to Anna to see she seemed a little distracted. This concerned Elsa a little bit.

"Anna? Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Anna said sadly.

"About what?" Elsa wondered.

"Well, it seems that everyone that I know has powers. Well, at least ladies." Anna replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Because I don't have powers, do you think of me, different?" Anna asked.

"No. Never. I would never think that. You're my sister. I would think that you would think of me different." Elsa said.

"Well, I thought that too. Then I saw that Kelly and Donna had powers and it kind of makes me feel, well..." Anna tried to say.

"Left out?" Elsa finished.

"Yeah. Because with powers you can do like anything you want. Unlike me, I'm just a weak little girl." Anna replied.

"Anna, having powers isn't all that great sometimes you know. These powers may be able to do good things, but they can also harm people. But some people just want to use their powers for evil they want people to notice them. But there are others who realize the powers are a gift, and they use them wisely."

"Well, I know for a fact that you are a wise one." Anna smiled.

"I try to be. So you see, Anna, even if you don't have powers, you don't have to look at yourself different. With the people who do have powers, you don't look at them different,so why should you look at yourself any different? Anna, you are an amazing person the way you are. And I wouldn't want you to be any different than you already are."

"You mean that? Even though I don't have powers, you still want me as a sister?" Anna asked shocked.

"Of course. You've always wanted me as a sister even though I have powers, so why shouldn't I want you as a sister?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I guess that's true. Thanks Elsa. You're the best ever." Anna said as she gave Elsa a smile.

"You're the best too." Elsa said as she looked at Anna and put her hand on cheek, and formed a smile.

* * *

They finally reached the castle, where the servants and Destiny were waiting for her.

"Your Highness! Princess Anna! You've had us worried sick." Gerda said as the gates opened.

"I see that Anna decided to come home after all." Destiny told Elsa.

"Yes. I'm very happy about it too." Elsa smiled.

"Princess Anna, let me make you something to eat. You must be starved." Gerda said as she ran off.

"Queen Elsa, do you think that maybe we should have the doctor look over Anna, just to be safe?" Kai asked.

"That's a good idea, Kai. Please fetch him immediately." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness." Kai said as he went to fetch the doctor.

"Elsa, do I really have to have the doctor look at me?" Anna said.

"Yes. Anna, this is just to be safe. He's just gonna take a quick look and then it'll be over." Elsa said, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

The group then all headed to Anna's room. After a few minutes, the doctor walked in. He walked over to Anna and started to examine her.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"Well, sadly, Princess Anna, you have a few minor injuries on your hands and legs. Did you happen to fall when you ran away?" the doctor asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I fell of a cliff, but Destiny and Elsa saved me." Anna explained.

"Well done, you two." the doctor said looking at Destiny and Elsa.

"Well, I will bandage these wounds, and then after that, you'll be as good as new." the doctor said as he bandaged Anna's wounds.

"Destiny, thanks for helping me. I don't know what we'd do without you." Anna said, looking at Destiny.

"You're welcome, Anna." Destiny said.

"Well, that should do it. Come get me if you need anything else." the doctor said as he finished and left the room.

"Well, I hate to say this, but, I have to head back to the North Mountain soon." Destiny said sadly.

"Destiny, I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done for me. You saved my sister, and I am forever indebted to you for that. Thank you." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Destiny's neck.

"You're welcome, Elsa. It was the least I could do. We are friends. We help each other out in any way we can." Destiny said as Elsa released her.

"I want to thank you, too, Destiny." Anna said as she got to Destiny's height. "You saved my sister's life, and you saved me, twice. I don't know how to thank you." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Destiny's neck too.

"It's what friends do, Anna. They look out for each other." Destiny said.

"Well, you are the bestest friend I have ever had." Anna said as she released Destiny.

"Destiny, you're the bestest friend I have ever had as well." Elsa said.

"You guys are the best." Destiny smiled.

"Destiny, you are welcome to come here whenever you want." Elsa replied.

"Or, I can just come up and see you in the Mountain." Anna said.

"Uh, not by yourself, you aren't. Not a chance." Elsa said firmly.

"Aww. That's no fun." Anna laughed.

"Anna." Elsa said as she gave Anna a stern look.

"OK, OK. We'll come to see you." Anna replied.

"Well, we will be seeing each other again, I just hope it will be with better circumstances." Destiny said smiling.

"Me too." Elsa said.

"Well, goodbye." Destiny said as she went out the door.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"Yes. I believe we will." Elsa replied.

* * *

Anna sat back on her bed. Elsa sat by her. Elsa suddenly then wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna was shocked, but liked it.

"What's this for?" Anna asked.

"I just feel like loving somebody, and you're the best choice. And I need to be reminded that you're here because of all that has happened. In the past three months, I have almost lost you. Anna, if I was to lose you, I, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, I know how you feel. I've almost lost you too. I couldn't stand to lose you, Elsa. Just, don't leave me, please. I need you." Anna said as she wrapped her armsa around Elsa.

Elsa tighten her embrace with Anna. "Anna, I told you before, I will never leave you. I need you, too, Anna. I love you."

"I love you, too." Anna said.

"Anna? Can you promise me something?" Elsa said.

"Sure. What is it?" Anna said as she released Elsa.

"Please, please don't ever run away again. Ever. No matter what. There is a possibility that you won't come back, and I couldn't bear that. Please, just don't do it ever again." Elsa said as her eyes started to water.

"I promise, Elsa. I promise." Anna said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Elsa then pulled her in again for a tight hug. Anna loved it when Elsa hugged her. It reminded her that she was loved. Anna returned her hig even tighter. Elsa loved hugging Anna. It told her that Anna loved her, and it reminded her that she was alive and well.

The sisters didn't release each other for a long time. After a while, they finally released each other. Elsa wiped the tears from Anna's eyes. Anna gave Elsa a watery smile. Elsa smiled back.

"Elsa, have I ever mentioned that I'm glad you're my sister?" Anna suddenly let out.

"Did I mention that I'm glad you're my sister, Anna?" Elsa replied.

The sisters gave each other a sweet look.

"I love you." they both said at the same time. "I was gonna say that." they both replied. They started laughing after that.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Anna said as she got up and ran out of the room.

Elsa was confused. What was Anna up to?

* * *

After a few minutes, Anna returned with a pen and paper. She sat by Elsa and gave her the pen.

"I want you to sign this." Anna said.

"What is it?" Elsa laughed as she read it.

"_This is to prove that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle have promised to never replace each other as sisters, and never get that close to a friend. If one sister does gain a best friend, and the other sister feels she is being replaced, she will say something immediately."_

Elsa finished reading and was shocked. "Did you make this up?" she asked.

"Yep. Will you sign it?" Anna asked as she pointed to the bottom of the paper.

Elsa saw Anna's signature at the bottom. "Yes. I'll sign it." Elsa said as she signed it.

Anna was so happy. "Oh, and I thought you would want to hear this as well." Anna said as she showed Elsa another paper.

_I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, hereby promise to never run away from the kingdom of Arendelle under any circumstances._

Elsa let out a small laugh as she finished reading it. "Very good, Anna. That's what I want to hear. Is there anything else you wrote?" she asked with a smile.

"No. This was it." Anna laughed.

"Anna, these are good ideas, but I don't know if we'll need them. This love that we share won't ever be broken by anybody, not even a man." Elsa said.

"Well, maybe you're right. But just so we can remember." Anna said.

Elsa let out a small chuckle. The two sisters looked at each other, and Anna suddenly fell into Elsa's loving arms. Elsa kissed her forehead and returned her embrace. The two sisters we never happier. They had all that they had ever needed. They had each other. and nothing would ever break them apart.

_** The End.**_

_**So what did you think of it? Just to let you know, you will be seeing Destiny in other stories of mine.**_

_**I enjoyed writing this stories, and I look foward to making more soon.**_

_**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
